1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a photovoltaic power generation system including the same, and more particularly to a solar cell module having an improved coupling structure and a photovoltaic power generation system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
A photovoltaic power generation system is constructed by fixing a solar cell module, including a plurality of solar cells, to a support structure. In a related art, a plurality of holes are drilled in both a support structure and a solar cell module, and alignment of the respective holes is implemented. In such a state, one fastening member is located at the outer side of the support structure and the other fastening member is located at the inner side of the support structure (i.e. between the solar cell module and the support structure), and thereafter the fastening members are assembled with each other to fix the solar cell module to the support structure.
In the above described process, however, due to the fact that the fastening members are individually arranged, a worker has difficulty in assembling the fastening members with each other because an assembly process must be implemented in a state in which one fastening member is located at the outer side of the support structure and the other fastening member is located at the inner side of the support structure. This increases time and costs required to couple the solar cell module to the support structure. In addition, when external shock is applied or continuous vibration is applied after coupling of the solar cell module and the support structure, the fastening members may be easily loosened. This may result in damage to the solar cell module or deterioration in power generation quantity of the solar cell module.